This invention refers to an Oral Irrigating Device with a new system for cleaning teeth, the gingival groove (between gum and tooth) and the spaces between the teeth, using pressurized water, at the required temperature, to remove all remove all remains of food or residue.
The two-part design of the stem of this invention enables water to be mixed with anti-inflammatory and antiseptic medication and liquid dentifrice. In this process only the pressure of the tap water is necessary; in this way, hot and cold water may be mixed as required.
Given the simplicity of the system it is assumed that it will not be expensive to acquire and that maintenance costs will be zero.
In operation, it does not cause unpleasant sounds, and there are no risks involved in its use. After use, the cleaning of the Oral Irrigating Device may, because of its ease of assembly, even include its sterilization using chemical procedures (antiseptic products) or physical procedures (boiling water) so avoiding subsequent risks of infection. It is, thanks to its reduced size (little more than a toothbrush), easily transported.
Other dental cleaning mechanisms using pressurized water driven by electrical pumping devices already exist. However, the following difficulties arise with such electrical pumping devices:
They enable anti-inflammatory and antiseptic medicinal products to be mixed (but with greater potential for deterioration of the apparatus).
They are, because of their weight and size, difficult to transport.
With their electrical pumping devices, initial costs and maintenance are more expensive.
They are noisy.
There were also Oral Irrigating Devices on the market which connect directly to the tap, but they have the following defects:
They were hard to fit to the tap, freely losing water and, therefore, the pressure for cleaning the teeth.
If water pressure was too high, the Oral Irrigating Device would shoot off the tap and, if too low, it was insufficient to clean.
Water and medicinal products could not be mixed.
This new system for gum and tooth cleaning seeks to provide a new solution for good dental and gum conservation and health, as a complement to other forms of dental cleaning. It is of particular benefit to persons with special sensitivity to the friction of other mechanical cleaning procedures, those with periodontal disease (bleeding gums in diseases such as pyorrhea and gingivitis), apart from being of great utility to the whole family.
The benefits provided by this invention are revealed in the specifications although some of the most notable are described below, by way of illustration and without limitation:
Ease of assembly.
Ease of cleaning, so that it can be completely sterilized.
Economy of manufacture.
Medicinal products, such as antiseptics or anti-inflammatories can be mixed with the water.
Absence of noise.
With a change of jet, this device can be used as a vaginal douche.